For As Long As We're Here
by Nate-kun
Summary: The world of Zenith is magical, though bittersweet.


**Happy birthday Azura, I'll be taking it as a passive avowal for the content that follows. Please read and review, unless you're a child in which case avert your gaze and return to the crackfic from whence you came. ****I suppose you can say I alternate between fluff and smut every 3rd of March, if my publishing history is to be believed. It, like my trademark hiatuses, is deeply unintentional.**

**Word count: 1,038 words.**

* * *

For As Long As We're Here

* * *

"_Ahh.. Hnn.. Nnnh..._"

"Does it hurt?"

Corrin's question comes huskily, his hot breath tickling her ear. Even as his mind gradually falls to the whims of lust, one foggy layer of restraint away from submitting to the roiling dragon within, he still cares for her comfort.

"It's fine," Azura breathes, mired in bliss. "Keep going."

"As you wish."

The two fall under an almost hypnotic rhythm, a melodic haze consuming Corrin as he kneads Azura's aching breasts to the tune of her sighs and the erratic thrusting of his own needy hips—a sensual beat only they can conduct. The songstress bounces on his lap, their legs interwoven and bare feet brushing as Corrin desperately indulges in her. Her heart flutters with each frantic push he makes, with each boyish whimper she wrings from him, with each sweet nothing he so lovingly whispers in her ever reddening ears. Even under the intoxicating throes of passion, every move he makes is so innately and unmistakably _Corrin, _and she loves it—she loves that she can make him feel this way.

"_Hah.. hah..._ I wish we had more time for this."

Even his voice, breathy and yearning, sets her cheeks aflame with untold desire. Longing for a glimpse of his crimson eye, Azura cranes her neck so that she may be caught in his glossy, half-lidded gaze.

"_Hnn... _As do I. Were it not for the will of our contracts, maybe we could..."

Corrin hears none of it. So deeply entranced in their melody is he that even the mere sight of her flushed face is enough to send him to cloud nine. Only a peep can escape Azura before the prince flips and pins her to the bed with a frenzied kiss, his latent urges met with a lashing tail sprouting from his rear.

"_Ahh..! C-Corrin!_"

Rivulets of pure water whip wildly around them, dancing waves unconsciously cast by her fervor. They as well as the flailing of her legs peter as Corrin deepens the kiss with his tongue, a hand drifting away from her breasts to lift her leg. The songstress mewls, tongue swirling and toes curling as the prince takes her with every last ounce of strength he has, practically begging for release.

"Even now," he frees her lips, his eyes glazed with devotion. "Whenever you dance in battle, I get excited. It's different from home... There's no curse hanging over our heads. You're free to perform as you please. Without that fear, without that lingering anxiety, with your heart and mind in full effect—I.. I just.."

It's her turn to smite him, lips pressing madly against his, her hips feverishly rolling into his primal thrusts like a goddess from above.

"You wish to have a duet—one that isn't steeped in dread."

They gasp for air again, but it isn't enough for Corrin. He grabs a fistful of her lustrous blue hair and brings it to his nose.

"More than that," he pants, basking in her heavenly scent.

Azura can only cup his burning cheek, sensing his wistfulness, as well as the emptiness hiding behind it.

"Have you been lonely?"

Corrin releases her locks and steadies his pace, allowing him to fully sink into her. He peppers her neck with lazy kisses in-between slower thrusts, his tail swaying with idle contentment.

"I was so thrilled when you were crowned a Legendary Hero," he groans into her flesh. "Even if you don't think of yourself in that way, you deserve that title and so much more... I couldn't have been happier for you, but then you were gone for so long... and when you finally came back, in that outfit..."

The very same outfit carelessly strewn about the room, Azura notes. All that remains as proof she's worn it are the few golden ornaments inattentively left on her body. She hugs him closer, finding his own scent to be just as titillating.

"Tell me what you need," the water maiden coos.

"As many duets as your heart will allow. I want to savor it as much as possible before we go back—before we dive back into uncertainty. I want to treasure every moment spent here, and I want to do it with you," he answers. "If you'll have me."

"I will," she wraps her legs around his waist. "You're the only person I'd ever do this with."

A sudden spark stokes within Corrin, reminding him of the beautiful woman lying before him, her undying love for him, and his draconic urge to make a mess out of her. Rejuvenated by their resolve, the prince sharply draws his hips back and pushes in, ravenously thrusting in and out while clinging onto whatever skin he can, all manner of thought consumed by the feeling of fucking the songstress to the very edge of her limits. Azura tenses, her legs only tightening as Corrin picks up speed.

"_Hah.. Ahh.. Azura... Azura... Azura..!_"

Corrin can barely contain himself, his thrusts quickly growing more feral, losing all sense of rhythm, his throbbing cock clenched by her slick walls. Desperate to draw out their highs as long as possible, he takes a breast into his mouth, running his tongue over her nipple as he pushes in even deeper. Azura cries out, whimpers and his name tumbling from her lips like a tender chorus, and he finds it's all the harmony he needs at the moment.

"_Hnnh! Nnh! __Corrin..!_"

Just hearing her cry for him is like a drug, intensifying his thrusts and bringing them to newer, greater heights, but merely bringing her to her peak isn't enough to satisfy the dragon inside of him. As Corrin reaches for her wrists, unable to hold on any longer, he decides he'd rather shoot for the stars.

"I love you."

A final shove and a kiss bring them there. Azura's climax washes over her as Corrin comes, spilling himself in rapid bursts. The songstress quivers as she feels his twitching cock swell, the warmth of his hot seed rushing into her unraveling body. Breathless, fatigued, and completely spent, Corrin collapses upon her, his breath tickling her ear once again.

As they ease into the afterglow, Azura catches her breath first, and tickles his ear in return.

"I love you, too."


End file.
